The present invention relates to a device for spraying water under high pressure which is suitable for the formation of artificial snow.
There exist many devices for the production of artificial snow using procedures for spraying water or a mixture of air and water.
The present invention relates to a device which makes it possible to spray water in the form of a hollow jet, as described in the document FR-2-278 407 and suggests an improvement of the heat exchange capacity between the ambient air and the water sprayed under pressure.
The invention also suggests a compact spraying device capable of being adapted to atmospheric conditions, i.e. of offering the possibility of varying the flow rate of water under pressure and hence of increasing the quantity of snow produced.